The inventor herein supervises the erection and welding of steel in construction projects in the Province of Alberta in Canada. Temporary shelters must be erected for pipe fitters and welders. The shelters which are currently in use generally either are heavy and lack portability, or alternatively, they lack stability in high winds. There is an unsatisfied need for a portable structure which is conveniently and quickly able to be erected, and which additionally, is stable in high winds, and thermally protective, both in cold and hot locations.
This disclosed tent additionally has applicability mobilization and demobilization in military applications. Erection of this rugged shelter is fast and the canvas may be camouflaged. Hunters similarly have need of a rugged shelter having a strong frame which can carry a spaced double layer of canvas, and even an insulating inner layer. The tent normally comprises a greenhouse weight of polyethylene. The tent would make a durable greenhouse.